Fever High
by Kaiser Wilhelm
Summary: Sequel to Fever Dream, formerly Geometry. It has been years since Neji nearly sacrificed himself to save Sasuke, but what will Lee do when something threatens to take his favorite Hyuuga from him once again?


*** I decided to turn this into a trilogy. So you have Fever Dream (Part 1), Fever High (Part 2), Fever Pitch (Part 3), or the Fever trilogy. Fun stuff. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. It's the first time I've ever written anything with such severe dramatic tension…if you could call it that. Mostly because I hate reading about dramatic tension, but as Mark Twain always said that he hated reading stories, but he wrote them anyway. Why? He never said. I think he responded with something politically incorrect, knowing him. Actually, I think he said something like, "Just because the injun likes to scalp probably doesn't mean he likes being scalped himself." Yeah, that sounds like him. Cringe at the 19****th**** century! It's political correctness gone mad!**

_Lee was the first to wake in the morning. He smiled as he felt his favourite brunette's warm face buried in the crook of his neck and his soft, deep breaths against his skin. He gently tucked a long coffee brown lock of hair behind Neji's delicate ear, before feeling around the Hyuuga's face and neck for fever. Sure enough, a good night's sleep had brought it down, but Neji was still feverish. His injuries were probably causing him enough pain to keep the stress fever up. Lee hoped to whatever deities happened to be watching that Neji's wounds had not opened up from his escape from the hospital. _

_Perhaps sweeping Neji away had been a bad idea. Lee had been so stupid! He should have just taken the brunette back to the hospital where the black-haired boy could be sure that the other was safe and in good hands. Still, Lee could not help but to foolishly hope that Neji felt that he was "safe and in good hands" when he was near Lee. All that Lee was certain of was that he had done what he had done, and he just had to make sure that Neji would be all right from there._

_The beautiful white-eyed boy began shivering in his sleep, whimpering. The sight made Lee want to cry. He held back his tears though, for Neji needed someone to be strong for him. Gently, he wrapped his arms around the brunette, hoping that such would warm him, comfort him. "Poor thing," he murmured softly. _

"_Lee?" came that lovely baritone voice. The aforementioned was more than surprised. Neji's fever had not faded yet; he did not expect him to awaken so soon. _

"_Yes, Neji, it is me." He smiled, gently kissing the poor half-asleep Neji's forehead. _

"_Lee, where am I?" he managed. Lee loved the dreamy voice Neji spoke in. It was absolutely adorable. _

"_You are in my apartment, my sweet Neji. I brought you here after-" Neji did not wait for Lee to finish. _

"_I like Lee's apartment. It's nice," he commented dazedly. Lee could not help the laugh that escaped him. _

"_Oh Neji, you are the cutest." It was true; Lee adored the way Neji babbled on about nothing when he was feverish. "Still, you have a fever, Neji. You need more rest." The brunette's breathing was deep. He was practically asleep even though he still continued to speak. _

"_Oh, do I?" Lee was unsure of whether Neji was referring to him saying that the brunette had a fever or that he needed sleep. Either way, the answer was yes. _

"_Yes, Neji, you do." Lee was stern, but Neji did not seem to notice. "Now, get some more sleep, love. You need it." Neji relaxed into Lee's arms, allowing his eyes to close. _

"_Oh, Lee."_

_Lee._

_Lee._

Lee.

Lee.

"Lee, quit spacing out! We're in a hurry!" Lee shook himself out of his half-daydream, half-memory. Oh, he remembered that morning well and certainly wished that he could continue being swept away in a sea of memories, but Tenten was calling. His team needed him. He smiled at his female teammate.

"Sorry, Tenten-chan, I was lost in thought." The girl rolled her pretty hazel eyes, but Lee could see the fondness in her gaze. He looked over to his sensei, one of the most precious people in his life. Gai was smiling at him as his "most youthful" student began bringing himself back to reality.

And there _he_ was.

To Gai-sensei's left was none other than Hyuuga Neji, the object of Lee's deepest affections. He gazed longingly at the brunette. His long hair was tied back but still beautiful. Stunning white eyes stared off into the distance with a fiery intensity. Neji had long ago foregone his more casual attire in favor of white and black robes, a little too big for him. He looked absolutely gorgeous in them. Neji noticed Lee's gaze, and after making sure that no one was looking, he smiled warmly at the other. Lee wanted so badly to run over to Neji, pull him into his arms, kiss him, and never let go, but the two were not quite at that stage yet (to say the least).

That day when Lee had confessed his feelings for Neji, kissed him lovingly and sincerely, and swore to protect him, it was all a blur for Neji. The brunette remembered nothing corporeal, just a feeling of deep comfort and safety. He remembered feeling warm and protected, but there were no promises of a lifetime, nor kisses. He did not even remember their talk about Sasuke. All that Lee was sure of was that somehow, someway, he got through to Neji that day. He knew that was so because when Neji's fever had finally broken completely and he had awoken in Lee's arms, Neji had not worked himself up over it; instead, he had merely smiled sincerely, murmuring, "I should've known it was you, Lee." They did not part ways easily that day. For hours afterwards, the two had just lain in bed, but time is fleeting, and eventually Neji was forced to leave. Just as the time before, neither spoke of that day again, but both held it dear.

"Lee, we should probably catch up with them," Neji said simply, shaking the aforementioned out of his memory-induced stupor. He nodded dumbly.

"…Right, let us go after them, Neji." The brunette nodded. He could not remember ever telling Lee to call him by his first name alone, but somehow, it made him happy. Lee referred to no one else by a name with no honorific. Neji was special. It had been confusing at first, but the white-eyed boy was not complaining.

Neji began to head off when Lee called him back. He turned at the sound of his own name. "Neji, are you all right? You are a bit flushed." Neji blinked. Inwardly, he began to feel a bit anxious, knowing exactly what was wrong. He was sure that Lee knew as well, but he did not want to be babied, especially on a mission.

"Oh, well, we've been traveling in the desert for awhile, so it's probably just sunburn," he lied. Lee nodded, thoroughly unconvinced.

"If you are sure…" he murmured. "Well, shall we?" Neji nodded simply, dashing after his two teammates, Lee following after.

The next hour or two were not particular eventful. No one spoke, as this was a mission primarily concerning speed. Any small-talk could have severely slowed their progress. Neji had originally been at the front of the squad, taking in surroundings and looking for traps (both natural and shinobi). He had been way in front of Gai, almost as if he was overcompensating for something. Gai had yelled for Neji to spare his energy, but Neji just kept running, acting as though he was completely lost in his own thoughts, focus all but gone. However, after a while of this, Neji began to slow, falling behind, just in front of Tenten. Eventually, even she thought that he was too slow, but the brunette said nothing, just continued to run. Lee was beginning to worry. He wanted more than anything to carry Neji on his back. He knew the poor Hyuuga was not well, but he said nothing, as he knew that Neji would accept no help.

Then, as the sun moved high into the sky, brightening all of the shadows and heating Team Gai to the bone, boiling their blood, the team began to hear heavy panting from beside them. It was Neji. Tenten and Gai, not just Lee, were noticing at this point, but when they asked if Neji needed to rest or to turn back, the brunette simply declined the offer. When the Hyuuga accepted a mission, there was no stopping him.

Then, the worst happened: Neji collapsed.

He fell in a sweating, panting heap on the hot sand below. He held his chest, breathing heavily; he looked ready to retch, and he did. He vomited two or three times, shaking limbs barely able to keep him upright. He was on his knees at this point. The poor brunette retched another time, eyes nearly rolling back in his head with exhaustion and strain. But before he could collapse back into the sand, Lee came to the rescue. He caught the brunette before he could even begin to fall. He held the Hyuuga close, rocking him slowly back and forth. Neji mumbled incoherently in a feverish daze, but Lee simply pulled the Hyuuga into his lap. "Shhh, Neji, calm down. I am here. Lee is here." Neji's shivering only seemed to increase, worsening by the second. "Neji, why did you not tell me that you were feeling ill? I would not have thought any less of you; you know that." The brunette did not respond, merely curling closer to Lee's warm, muscled chest, nuzzling him lightly. Lee sighed. "Oh, Neji, what am I going to do with you?" Finally, Neji calmed, lulled to a deep sleep by Lee's warmth. The latter looked up, only to find his teammates had witnessed the whole scene. He blushed; there was no way that they could have missed his obvious crush. In fact, there was only one person who was oblivious enough to overlook such a thing, and he was lying in Lee's arms.

However, the two did not react too severely. Gai seemed shocked (though he was probably just being overdramatic), but Lee could see approval in his eyes. Tenten on the other hand just gazed at him with an expression that clearly said, "About damned time."

Gai was the first to speak. "Will he be okay, Lee?" he asked sternly. Gai was a very happy-go-lucky, live-and-let-live sort of guy, but he always took the safety of his precious people seriously, especially when it came to his students. Lee did not look up at his sensei; he just continued to gaze lovingly and worriedly down at the poor brunette in his arms.

"I do not know," he murmured truthfully. "He pushed himself too hard again. He always does this!" Lee could no longer hide his frustration. Why didn't Neji take preventative measures if he was stressed? He knew about his stress fevers, and he knew that he would be traveling virtually nonstop, so why did he just keep pushing himself, knowing that it would end like this? It was just so stupid, so hot-blooded, so-

"You're one to talk," Tenten cut in. "You know, you're always worrying him the same way." Lee thoughts all seemed to stop with those words, his already chaotic world shattering. _"You're always worrying him."_ Lee could just picture it, his Neji's beautiful ivory eyes contorted with concern and fear, biting his lip as his delicate brow furrowed. _"You're always worrying him." _It was so true, undeniably so. How did Neji react when he had watched Gaara's sand envelop the taijutsu-specialists body, crushing the life out of his arm and leg? How had he looked? Had he been frightened? Terrified? Did he gasp or cry out? After the fight, he had woken from his drug-filled stupor only to find Neji watching over him. The brunette's eyes had been red. Lee could not remember much from those times. He wondered if those blurs were anything like the gaps in memory that the Hyuuga experienced with a fever. He remembered feeling close to Neji, but nothing more. Could it be possible that Neji had kissed him? Had Neji vowed to protect him the same way, only to have Lee forget all about it? Could the two only communicate with each other when one of them was practically incapacitated? The black-haired boy felt empathy rise from the very depths of his body, thoroughly filling him. Suddenly, he understood the brunette a lot better.

"Lee? Are you okay?" Tenten asked, sincerely worried. Lee nodded, though he lacked his normal youthful vigor.

"Yes, Tenten-chan, I was just thinking." He did not elaborate, and she did not ask him too.

"Well, Lee," began Gai, "Tenten, we're in a bit of a bind here. We have to deliver this scroll to Suna as quickly as possible, but we can't leave Neji here alone or bring him with us." The two nodded.

"What should we do, Gai-sensei?" inquired Lee, not very focused on the conversation, but somewhat interested.

"Neji seems to be comfortable with you, so find some shelter and take care of him. Tenten and I can deliver the scroll; just wait for us to come back, and we can head back to Konoha to have Tsunade-sama take a look at him." Both nodded.

"Understood."

"Got it."

"Yosh! Tenten, let your youth shine free! We must deliver the scroll before sundown lest we do five-hundred laps around Suna skipping!" With that, their youthful sensei dashed off.

Tenten followed after crying, "Hey, wait up! We have more important things to worry about than that!" The two were out of sight within a minute. Lee sighed.

"Well, Neji, it is just you and me." He kissed the brunette's hot, fever-ridden forehead. "Let us find some shelter."

Lee searched frantically for something to use. If only he could find an oasis! But, such was a pipedream, so he decided instead on a nearby rock-formation with a crack large enough for the two to fit in. Sitting down, he settled Neji in his lap. The Hyuuga's head rested limply on his shoulder. Lee could feel every warm, deep breath that Neji suspired on his neck. He stared down at his face, noting the lovely milky-white of his skin. His long, dark eyelashes as they fluttered slightly. That soft brown hair that ran elegantly down his back, blanketing his body. Those flawless luscious lips that just seemed to invite Lee to kiss again and again. Lee found himself leaning down, wanting nothing more than to capture those soft exquisite lips in the perfect kiss. Still, he stopped himself. Neji was ill. He needed someone to nurse him back to health not molest him.

Oh, one kiss couldn't hurt.

He gently cupped Neji's soft cheek before leaning down and pressing his lips to his, ever so lightly. Oh, the perfection! Why did it feel so right? So incredible? His lips tingled, as that one little touch seemed to send shockwaves through his nervous system. He wanted this to last through the ages. He wanted the next generation to know that at that moment, Rock Lee kissed Hyuuga Neji, and, God, did it feel good.

He allowed himself to linger there for only a moment before pulling back, unable to stop the dopey smile that crossed his face. He just sat there reveling in the moment.

"Lee," came a hoarse voice, barely above a whisper. Lee's eyes widened.

"Oh, Neji! You startled me." Neji nodded lazily, gently snuggling his way further into the crook of Lee's neck. It was at this point that Lee realized that the brunette was noticeably shivering. He had the chills. "Poor thing, you are really not well, are you?" The brunette did not respond, as he was already half-asleep. Lee had to smile at that. Getting an idea, he grabbed a spare blanket from his supplies and wrapped the poor feverish Neji in it. "How do you feel, my love?" The white-eyed boy mumbled unintelligibly, lightly nuzzling Lee. Lee kissed his overheated forehead. "I do not think I have ever seen you this bad," he murmured seriously.

"Yes," the brunette managed to groan out. "Can't…so tired." Lee just nodded.

"Shhh, go to sleep, my sweet." Neji tried to fight to stay awake to no avail.

"Lee," he moaned softly. Lee's brow furrowed.

"Neji, it is all right. You do not have to force yourself. I do not mind letting you sleep on me for a while." Neji simply shook his head.

"I don't wanna sleep just yet," he murmured. Lee smiled.

"All right then." They did not speak at first. Lee wondered if Neji understood how much he enjoyed the times that they spent together. As much as he hated the pain Neji was in from his fevers, he also loved the feeling of being able to care for the brunette. In these moments, no one understood Neji but Lee. Lee was special to Neji. It was almost like a dream come true.

Still, he had to wonder why Neji was in this condition in the first place? What could be causing Neji so much stress? Could it be from the upcoming Jounin Exams? Lee knew that Neji had been planning on taking them, but it almost seemed too _trivial _to be the cause of one of Neji's stress fevers. The last time had been because he had almost lost his life attempting to retrieve Sasuke and feared that someone might do the same for him someday. The time before that had been from the pain of remembering his late father. Lee frowned. He certainly hoped that Neji was all right.

"Neji?" The brunette mumbled incoherently, responding with a nod. "Will you tell me what it is that is bothering you?" Neji sighed, slowly blinking his eyes open. He looked up at Lee, his eyes glowing like a cat's in the darkness of the cave.

"I…" he trailed off, nervously. Somehow, Lee found this to be incredibly endearing.

"It is all right. It is just me. You can tell me anything." Again, Neji nodded, but he refused to meet Lee's eyes.

"They're getting worse," he uttered.

"What are getting worse?"

"My fevers. I've…been getting them more often, and…they've been hitting me harder. Lee…I…I think I'm sick." Lee's eyes widened. Neji was getting sick. This was making him stressed, and thus getting him sicker. It was an endless cycle.

"Oh, Neji."

The brunette continued further, "I've been having other symptoms too. My body's been shaking. During training, I've been missing the keirakukei because my hands've been shaking so much. I've been getting these terrible migraines. Mostly at night, but sometimes when I activate my Byakugan, they come on, and I almost fall over from the pain. I've even been having trouble keeping food down. I don't know what's wrong with me." Lee felt as something wet his shirt; Neji was crying. Neji did not cry easily either. "Lee, I-I-I'm scared. I-I don't know what to do. What if I get worse? What if I have to leave our team? What if I'm confined to the Hyuuga Mansion and have to stay there forever?" Lee grimaced, knowing how very much the other hated it there. For Neji, there was no worse fate. "What will I do? What if…Lee, what if I die?" Neji began to sob, breaking down in his arms. The poor thing was a wreck, and Lee knew that the fever was only making his anxiety worse.

Wanting nothing more than to comfort the Hyuuga, Lee pulled him into a powerful embrace, gently kissing his head. "Shhh, Neji, it is all right. Shhh." He whispered sweet nothings to the other as he stroked his hair. Neji began to calm down. "Neji," he called, as the other's sobs had become mere sniffles. The brunette nodded, lying limply in Lee's arms. "No matter what, I will make sure that you are happy. If you become worse and have to stop being a shinobi, then I will come see you every day. If they force you to stay at the Hyuuga Mansion, then I will just have to steal you away and take care of you myself. I will never let them cage you again, Neji. And…" Lee closed his eyes, remembering when he had only been thirteen and had looked death in the eye. When Gai-sensei had told him his "new nindo." "Neji, if you die…I'll die with you, and that's a promise." Neji gasped, eyes wide. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but before Lee could get a word out, Neji had thrown himself on the taijutsu-specialist, sobbing.

Lee could not help but smile at the other's response. "Neji, I do not know when it happened, but some time ago, my nindo changed. It became 'to protect my most precious person,' you, Neji, and without you to protect, my life would become meaningless. In other words, Neji, I cannot live without you. I love you so much I cannot stand it!" Neji continued to cry his eyes out, but Lee just held him, gently rocking him. He wiped the tears away from those breathtaking white eyes and pulled the brunette's overheated body as close as possible.

Eventually, Neji calmed completely. "Lee?" he murmured, voice hoarse from all of his crying. Lee nodded, gently beaming. "I love you too." Lee's mind went blank. He did not notice when Neji curled up and fell back asleep. He did not notice as the night came, cooling the cave even further. He barely noticed as Neji began to shiver again (almost instinctively, Lee pulled the blanket tighter around the brunette).

Neji _loved_ him. What did this mean? Was this the fever talking? Was he just overwhelmed with emotion? Or did Neji truly feel this way? Even if he did, would the brunette even remember this when his fever broke? Lee sighed. This was all far too confusing. What would happen now? Would he ever be able to have a relationship with the Hyuuga that he loved so much? Was he doomed to an unrequited love? But, when Neji mumbled softly in his sleep, gently nuzzling Lee's neck, suddenly, it did not matter anymore. He smiled, giving the white-eyed boy a quick peck on the lips. "Sleep well, my Neji," he whispered.

By the time that Gai and Tenten returned, finding the two of them, it was far past midnight. Gai was the one to find Lee's shelter, commending his student on taking such good care of Neji. When the latter tried to wake the brunette, he found the other to be unresponsive. "Neji, Neji, wake up," he murmured, but the Hyuuga simply moaned, snuggling further into Lee's arms. Lee sighed, looking to Gai for ideas, but his teacher simply beamed, gazing fondly at the scene.

"Carry him; he needs to rest more anyway," Gai suggested in an uncharacteristically quiet voice (as not to wake the brunette). Lee blinked, letting the message sink in, before nodding.

Gai helped Neji onto the taijutsu-specialist's back, and before they knew it, Team Gai was heading back to Konoha.

Neji did not stir once throughout the trip back, which worried Lee greatly. He considered bringing the white-eyed boy to the hospital to be checked out by Sakura or Shizune, or even Tsunade, but if the last time the brunette was in the hospital was any indicator, Neji was not a huge fan of the place (to say the least).

Instead, Lee brought Neji back to his apartment. Without a second thought, he laid the feverish brunette on his bed, gingerly pulling the blanket over him. Neji mumbled softly and unintelligibly in his sleep. Endeared by the sight, Lee could not help but to gently place a kiss on the other's forehead.

Lee began to grow worried as hours passed without a single word from Neji. In fact, the Hyuuga's poor over-heated body just seemed too weak to move. The black-haired boy would keep watch over the other, sometimes holding his hand or stroking his hair, and whispering sweet nothings to the brunette as he slept soundly. Later in the night, Lee simply fell asleep, the lack of rest from the mission and watching over Neji finally catching up to him. He slept, his face buried in his arms, right next to the sleeping body of his teammate.

When Lee awoke early that morning, he was surprised to find himself in his own bed, tucked in neatly. Who could have done this? Before Lee could truly contemplate an answer, he heard soft footsteps just outside his room. He recognized them immediately, so when a longhaired brunette walked in, he was not surprised. However, he was unnerved to find the Hyuuga much paler than usual with dark circles drawing attention away from beautiful pearl-like eyes. His body was shaking something awful, but still, as soon as he noticed that Lee was awake, he beamed. Lee melted into a puddle of goo at the sight.

Neji made his way over to the bed. "Good morning," he greeted softly, oddly cheerfully. Lee sat up, but before he could even ask, "How are you feeling?" Neji continued on to say, "We're supposed to meet Tenten and Gai-sensei for training today. I didn't want to wake you, but I did make some breakfast." Lee's mind exploded at the thought as he pieced together exactly what happened. He fell asleep last night. Neji woke up, feeling good enough to walk around; he must have transferred Lee to the bed, gone into the kitchen to make food. It almost made him feel like he was in a real, functioning relationship with the brunette.

Lee wanted so badly to voice the many emotions running through his mind: gratitude, affection, giddiness, and just a little bit of anxiety for Neji's condition. Still, he could find nothing to say. Instead, he settled for something a bit more daring. He was not sure if Neji was in his right mind or not, but frankly, he just did not care. He stood up, pulled the brunette against him (marveling at how small the other seemed in comparison to his own large stature) and leaned down, capturing Neji's lips in a warm, loving kiss. After either a second or an eternity (Lee could not tell which at this point), they pulled apart. Neji's face was ablaze with a fiery blush; Lee's eyes softened at the endearing sight. "You are so cute, Neji," he murmured with nothing but the deepest fondness in his tone. With that, he led the blushing brunette into the kitchen.

On the table was a simple breakfast made up of only miso soup and rice. "I'm sorry it's so plain," Neji began, fidgeting adorably. "I'm not a very good cook." Lee just gave Neji the best smile that he could muster.

"It is wonderful, Neji," he commented truthfully. The two sat down, and Lee was about to dig in when he realized that Neji had only set one place. "Neji, are you not going to eat anything?" He glanced over to the brunette only to see him tense and refuse to meet his eye.

"I'm not hungry." It was an obvious lie. Lee grew concerned.

"Neji, look at me." A rare demand, but Neji did not comply. Lee reached over and placed a hand on Neji's soft cheek, gently coaxing him to look upwards, towards the taijutsu-specialist. "Neji, why will you not eat?" The Hyuuga murmured something so softly that Lee completely missed it. "What?" Again, Neji uttered something beyond the range of Lee's hearing. "Neji?"

"Because I'll just throw it back up!" he burst out. "Happy?!" Lee did not waste a moment before pulling the brunette into his lap. Neji did not fight.

"Of course not," Lee replied. He held the white-eyed boy close. "Oh, Neji, I had no idea that you were this bad." Neji leaned into him, relaxing in Lee's arms. Why did it feel so wonderful to be taken care of? He sighed. For a while, the two just sat together in a comfortable silence. Lee began to stroke his hair gently, lulling him into a half-asleep daze. He was just so tired, so very tired. "Neji," Lee called after a moment. The aforementioned nodded lazily to show that he was listening. "I want to take you to Tsunade-sama to be checked out."

Neji's eyes widened as he violently pulled away from Lee. "No!" he cried. Lee was shocked by the Hyuuga's forceful reaction. "No please, Lee," he begged, "not the hospital." It broke Lee's heart to see his Neji pleading like he was, but he had to be strong.

"Neji, you are sick; she can help you. She managed to heal me when the odds were against me. She can do the same for you." Neji shook his head.

"No, Lee, no she can't." He paused, and Lee knew that he was missing something.

"Neji?" The brunette managed a shaky sigh.

"Lee…" he began softly. "No one outside the Hyuuga clan knows about this, but if I had to tell anyone, it'd be you." Lee appreciated the sentiment but was far too worried to voice his thanks. "Lee, remember when you, Tenten, and I first really introduced ourselves during our first _real_ mission?" Lee nodded.

"How could I forget? It was our first bonding moment after all, but what does this have to-"

Neji cut him off. "Tenten said that we should start with our families. She told us that her father died on an S-Class mission when he had a run in with Hoshigaki Kisame, and that she lived with her mother." Lee nodded. "Then you said that your parents were both civilians who were killed by rogue ninjas while journeying back from Tsuchi no Kuni, which is why you decided to become a ninja. And you live alone." Again, Lee nodded. "I told you that my father died in the aftermath of the Third Great Shinobi War, and that my mother died during it, right?"

"Yes," affirmed Lee. He noticed as Neji's hands were clenched tightly in his lap. He was nervous.

"I lied, Lee."

"But Neji, your father did die in the aftermath; you just did not tell us the entire truth-" The brunette simply shook his head, thus quieting his companion.

"Lee…this isn't about Chichiue, this is about Hahaue." Neji paused, taking a deep breath. "I don't think I've ever told you about Hahaue." Lee smiled softly.

"No, what was she like." Neji calmed some, relaxing against him.

"Her name was Namikaze Kaiko."

"Wait," began Lee, "Namikaze…is that not the surname of Yondaime Hokage-sama?" Neji smiled, nodding slightly.

"Yes, she was his younger sister. Much younger. She died when I was only two, but I still remember a bit about her. She had long blonde hair, longer than mine even. And bright blue eyes. She looked a lot like Naruto actually. She was very beautiful. She had a forceful, bright personality and could be extremely stubborn, but she was also extraordinarily kind."

Lee gently pressed a kiss to Neji's head. "She sounds a lot like you, Neji." Neji flushed.

"Anyway, Hahaue was a kunoichi until she was a couple years older than us. She was forced to quit very early. She was young when she and Chichiue bonded, only fifteen and barely of age. It was a huge scandal, since the son of the head of the Clan bonded a non-Hyuuga. Because of the politics back then, they were not allowed to marry. She couldn't live inside the compound. Hiashi-sama tells me that it was very hard for them. Still, they kept up their relationship. But, soon after Hahaue turned sixteen, she became very ill. She had always had stress fevers, like me, but they began to worsen. She could no longer keep food down, and began having trouble with her jutsu because she was shaking so much…"

Lee's eyes widened. "Oh, Neji…"

"When she went to the hospital, they had no idea what to do with her. They did test after test with no results, so finally, they gave up. Yondaime Hokage-sama called Tsunade-sama to check her out, but she had no answers either. She did discover that whatever Hahaue had was genetic, but that just made matters worse since little to nothing was known about genetic disorders, and there were no treatments at the time. They could not even figure out which disorder it was. Finally, they discharged her. She couldn't perform her duties as a shinobi anymore, so she had to retire…but she just continued to decline. By the time she was eighteen, she could barely carry out day-to-day activities. Then, when she turned nineteen, she got pregnant. Chichiue said that she suddenly got better. When she was pregnant, she was the healthiest she'd ever been, and the happiest. Tsunade-sama thought that the way her body changed from the pregnancy must've stopped the progression of the disorder. When I was finally born, she began pushing herself more everyday so that she could raise me. It was going well until…Kyuubi attacked. Her brother was killed, and she never recovered from the shock. She got so sick. She managed to push through one more year, but that winter after I turned two…she died. Sick, miserable, and in so much pain. And I watched every minute of it.

"Lee that's my fate. I don't need to go to the hospital because I already know what's wrong. I'm going to decline until I finally die in my twenties. There's nothing anyone can do. I hoped so badly that I didn't inherit this disease, but I guess my hope was in vain. I-" Neji did not get the chance to continue, as Lee was nearly crushing him with a passionate hug.

"Oh, Neji," he repeated. "Oh, you poor thing. I did not know. I…Oh, Neji." The brunette did not respond, merely allowed Lee to hold him, to comfort him. He let his white eyes close, let Lee's unyielding warmth surround him. So warm. Too warm. Black. Darkness. Fading.

Neji did not realize that he had fallen asleep until he awoke in what he assumed to be Lee's bed. His mind was relatively alert, but his body was limp, immovable. He was made of lead and sinking further and further into the softness of the mattress. His eyelids were like impenetrable barriers, shielding his eyes from the world and the world from his eyes. His body was aching, fluish. He felt as if he had the chills. Had his fever spiked? How long had it been? Where was Lee?

"Oh, Neji," a voice whispered. There was a hand on his forehead. A warm, firm hand. Calloused fingers lightly stroked his cheek. "You are so pale." If Neji attempted to move even his toes, his entire body would erupt in tremors. His breath hitched, as he could not even managed to work his lungs without shaking. Even his brain must have been quivering. "And your fever…oh God, it is like touching a fire." He kissed his forehead and gently wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga, hoping to soothe his shivering form. "We were supposed to meet Gai-sensei and Tenten for training today, but we cannot with you so ill. Oh, how did you end up like this?"

Neji groaned, trying to regain his thoughts, his consciousness, but it was an arduous battle indeed. He managed to open his eyes, "Lee," he managed, voice almost inaudible. Lee kissed him. "Where…am…oh." He suddenly grew woozy, nearly fainting into Lee's arms.

"Shhh, do not try to speak. I have never seen you so ill." Neji shook his head.

"Go without me…" Lee pulled Neji closer, pressing his lips against that feverish head.

"Do not be ridiculous, love. I cannot leave you like this." Neji just shook his head again.

"I'll be okay…please…Lee. I d-don't want to be a burden." The brunette's words were slurred and his voice tired, but there was something that seemed so stubborn in him, as if his resolve was impossible to crack. Lee had a better idea than trying to coerce Neji verbally; he knew that it would get him nowhere.

Instead, he pulled Neji, oh-so-close, and began rocking him, kissing him, stroking his hair. Such soothing methodical gestures, it was no wonder that Neji began to completely relax in his arms. It was working. Lee wanted to sweetly coax the Hyuuga to sleep so that he would no longer have to battle his Neji's reckless will. Yes, and his Neji was beginning to lose himself in Lee's loving gestures.

Neji continued to shake, but suddenly, everything was so very warm. Warmth. Like a furnace. Oh, and then those hands, those lips, that warm, warm body, so perfect, so comforting. He felt something wonderful kiss his forehead, so warm, so loving, "Shhh," came a voice, soft and beautiful, "Neji, go back to sleep. It is all right; I am here. Sleep, my love. You need it so badly." With a final sigh, Neji completely relaxed, collapsing into Lee's warmth.

Lee sighed in relief as he felt his Neji overwhelmed by the strange calming trance that sleep and sickness brought. "Poor thing," he whispered, "I am sorry that I had to do that, but you would have never let me take care of you otherwise." Neji did not respond, merely curled closed to the warmth around him. Lee laid down the exhausted brunette, stroking his hair. He pulled the covers over him to protect his frail body from the cold. He managed a weak smile at Neji's adorable form, but before he could say anything, Neji began to cry.

Lee's eyes widened. Here, he had thought that the brunette was fast asleep, but the poor thing was crying. "Neji, why do you cry?" The white-eyed beauty tried to hold back a whimper only to be unsuccessful. He hid his gorgeous but miserable expression in Lee's shoulder, lightly sobbing against the taijutsu-specialist. "Please, Neji, tell me what is bothering you." Tears ran down Neji's ivory-skinned cheeks, but the brunette merely shook his head. "You do not know?" With a shaky breath, the Hyuuga nodded. Lee grimaced; still, he pulled Neji back into his arms, wrapping the blanket around him. "Shhh," he soothed, tying to calm the brunette. "Shhhh." Neji's sobs dissolved into hiccups. "Try to sleep, my love. It is only a fever-dream. You will feel better when you wake up." Neji continued to cry but snuggled deeper into Lee's shoulder.

"Lee…" he managed in his melancholic daze. Lee smiled sadly.

"That is right. It is just Lee. Now please go to sleep. I will not go anywhere." The tears that continued to leak from Neji's eyes were now empty and exhausted; still, Neji pushed himself to stay awake. There was so much to tell Lee, so much that he had kept hidden. He could not sleep yet. "Sleep, Neji, no one will judge you for it."

"Lee," he managed again, half-asleep. The black-haired boy nodded. "I…never…have the strength to…I'm too scared." Lee's brow furrowed.

"Neji?"

"I love you," he whispered, tears falling from opal eyes like rain. "So very much…for so long…so long….but I can never tell you…I'm too scared." He began to cry again. Lee grasped Neji's hands in his.

"Neji, you do not have to be afraid. I love you too. I accept your love. I reciprocate it, Neji. I truly do." But Neji just shook his head.

"I know," he managed, voice shaking from the constant tears. "I know, Lee. I…I can't tell you because…I don't want to…break you." Lee held Neji's body just a little closer.

"Neji?" he repeated, voice cracking from his own anxiety. Neji sobbed.

"When Hahaue…when she…died…Chichiue was…" His breath hitched. "Never the same again…he couldn't find strength to live…only for me. He was so…so broken…so sad. I don't want you to break, Lee. I don't want you to break!" He broke down in sobs. "Never. Never. Never. Not you. Anyone but you. I can't watch you die inside like Chichiue." Lee cupped Neji's face in his hands.

"Neji, what are you saying?"

"I'm going to die, Lee…I'm going to die! I can't be with you. I can't let you watch me die. It will break you. You will never be my Lee ever again." Lee pulled Neji into a forceful hug.

"Oh, Neji." He lightly brushed away the brunette's endless tears. "Neji, you are right." White eyes widening, Neji gazed up at Lee. "It is true," he whispered, pulling Neji so very close. "I will break when you die. It is true that I will never be the same again. But, Neji, my Neji, it will be worth it." Neji broke down after that. For a while, Neji did nothing but weep. His body gave out on him, and he could no longer move a muscle, but Neji continued to cry. Lee held the limp body in his arms, kissed him, and never turned away, knowing that he would always watch over Neji, in sickness or in health.

Finally, Neji stopped, merely staring up at Lee with dulled white eyes. Lee's gaze never faltered. "So," he whispered, lightly stroking his cheek. "what do you say?" Neji weakly looked up in confusion. "Neji," he began, voice shaking himself. "I do not know how long you will be here, whether you will live or die, but Neji, my sweet Neji, while you are still here on Earth, will you be mine?" Neji's eyes widened, beginning to fill with tears again. "And I yours?"

"Lee," he uttered. "Oh, Lee." And then, the, white-eyed boy gave Lee the warmest, loveliest smile that he could muster; it was answer enough for Lee. He leaned down and their lips met.

Neji's days on Earth were numbered, but it was all that he could ever wish for to spend those last, precious, moments (whether they be hours or years) with Rock Lee.

***Well, just one more to go! How'd you all like this one? Was it worth the wait? I know what you're thinking: "Kaiser, if you kill Neji, so help me I will **_**KILL**_** you, bitch!" Sorry! I just!...Well, I've always wondered how it would be to work with Neji if he was chronically ill. It certainly makes for an interesting relationship. About the story…half of it was written a couple months ago and the rest a couple days ago; did it turn out to be relatively cohesive? Or did the beginning and the end seem like two totally different stories? Oh well, I suppose I tried, right? Well, in the next installment, thing's go to Hell (more than they already have), and who knows what will happen to our favorite couple? Will Neji survive?! Or will Lee break? Find out next time in "Fever Pitch." God, I sound like the announcer from Dragon Ball Z! Anyway, thanks for reading! Love you guys. **


End file.
